


Ready

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Battle Couple, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: It's freezing here.We're outgunned, outnumbered, outmaneuvred.We're fighting a losing battle for our lives.But your back is warm against mine.And I know,Whatever happens,We faced it together.





	Ready

_Sam_

My breath freezes in the air.  
Incorporeal puff of icy white  
My own phantasm  
Facing down  
Our end.

One step back, another, and my back connects with yours.  
Warm and solid you.  
My heartbeat slows.

“Ready?” I can feel you asking.  
I raise my weapon.

“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4 June #vss365 prompt "Phantasm"
> 
> Short but sweet.
> 
> PS - I hope they make it, so I can write about them again tomorrow!


End file.
